


Short Warframe Smuts

by Shadowangel615



Category: Warframe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowangel615/pseuds/Shadowangel615
Summary: A collection of shorts I either came up with or was suggested to on Reddit, do not expect this to have quick updates
Kudos: 2





	Short Warframe Smuts

Requested by deafan on Reddit

You watched anxiously as the timer for the Valkyr Warframe slowly counted down to Zero, every second feeling like an eternity for you. For the past few days you’d been waiting for the Warframe to finish being put together, and finally, now that it was finally so close, you could barely contain your excitement. You’d lost your interest but still did your duties As a Tenno just without that same spark from before, but now that you were so close to gaining a new one, that spark would finally return to you.

When that timer went off, you wasted not another second and accepted the Valkyr Warframe before approaching the Arsenal. There you watched as she formed, but, something had gone wrong. When she finally formed before you, you noticed that the frame bore magnificently large breasts maybe the size of a beach ball and wide hips that gave her a rather large rump. Each breast seemed to have been capped with a glowing nipple while between her legs you spotted a glowing slit.

How any of this came to be, you did not know, but you were sure you wanted to find out why. But there was now lying, the figure of the Valkyr frame was very attractive in your opinion. The frame approached you, moving her hips with a sway that made her assets and rear end bounce ever so slightly before she stopped before you. She looked down at you silently, as all Warframes before her had, though she noticed the dark blush across your face.

Something in the Warframe clicked after seeing that, why any of this happened is a mystery as far as anyone was concerned, the Warframe was just a Warframe who ended up suffering from a glitch in the system.

Later, in Your private quarters, you sat down with your eyes focused on the game you were playing at the moment. In your focus, you failed to hear the sound of his door opening or the footsteps approaching you. All you knew was that suddenly, a moment later, You felt the warframe’s massive bussom against his backside.

You jumped and dropped the controller to see the Warframe just as she wrapped her arms around your waist pressed herself against you a little harder. 

’what’s going on with this frame?’ You thought.

Valkyr began running her hand along your chest, exploring every inch of your upper half before slowly making her way further down your body until she could feel your groin. The teasing had left you a little stiff down there, though as she began to rub you through your suit you quickly reached full mast. You managed to break away from the Warframe with an even darker than before blush. Looking back you watched her crawl up to you on all fours in a seductive manner.

‘What’s going on?! She really wants me doesn’t she?’ You thought as she got on top of you, ‘well, it is a little cute, and I suppose one round wouldn’t hurt...’

You gulped before reaching out and groping the warframe’s massive bust. She arched her back a little as you did while your fingers sank into her soft piles of metal and flesh. Her nipples poked through the spaces of your fingers and began to lactate a little as you kneaded her mounds with gentle movements. You then pressed her nipples together and began licking them hungrily. Your tongue flicked them with every time you tasted her nipples every time it ran across them until you latched your lips onto them and began suckling her milk straight from the tap. As this happened, Valkyr let off moans and grinded herself against your groin. You pulled yourself away soon enough however and got her to stand before you did so that you could free yourself of the damned suit that kept your length pressed agents your thigh. Once free, Valkyr seemed to be in awe at your impressive size with how she bent over and seemed to be admiring it.

She took your hand before leading you to the couch and laid down on her back, offering you a full view of her body. You decided to get up on your knees over her stomach and rested your length on the center of her chest Before she sandwiched your cock between them. You took hold of her breasts again, though this time you switched between playing with her nipples as well while thrusting your cock into her bussom as well. Your movements were swift and your moans on par with the Warframe’s own, the sound of skin against metal began to echo throughout the room and your thoughts slowly degraded to something more primal. Soon you pounded her tits at full speed with handfuls of titmeat as well. Soon you felt your pre beginning to leak and slather against her while a pressure built up inside you. Soon you would reach your climax, and when she parted her breasts you could see how much of a mess you made. You panted and sat against the frame with your now soft cock resting against her. You slid off of the Warframe to catch a breath then saw Valkyr move onto her side and lift one of her legs up, giving you a perfect view of her honeypot, putting you at full mast once more.

Sliding back up to her, you positioned your tip against her womanly crevice before pushing it in. Deeper and deeper, you inched your way into the Warframe. Groans of ecstasy could be heard from her as you hug her lifted leg and press the rest of it inside her. She kept and arm hooked under her leg as she watched you pound away at her. The feeling of your cock sliding in and out of her filled the Warframe with ecstasy that was plain to see, the way she moved her hips in sync with yours, the moans that escaped her throat, the way she kneaded her breast with her free hand- there was no denying that she loved this. You began ramming your length into her at full speed now and forced louder moans to escape the older woman’s throat. Sweat beaded from your forehead, followed by a mix between pants and moans. You let go of her leg and bent forward even more as she rolled onto her back and wrapped her legs around your waist. Her walls began to tighten around you as you felt the pressure of your climax slowly building up. Soon you poured your seed into your Warframe lover, quickly filling her up before deciding to rest. Before you slept, Valkyr places your head against her breast to use as a pillow.

A few weeks would go by, and things like this quickly became a regular for you and her. Though she would develop some kinks, such as pretending to be a cat instance, you never would find yourself regretting whatever mishap that could have been.


End file.
